


Farewell

by sugarsuites



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Emet-Selch is depressed, I am the author and I like my readers to suffer, M/M, shouldn’t have summoned Zodiark then you’d still have your bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsuites/pseuds/sugarsuites
Summary: Orion, once the 14th member of the Convocation of Fourteen, reflects on the events leading up to the Sundering.
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Farewell

_“I’m relinquishing my position as a member of the Convocation of Fourteen.”_

Those were the words he remembered uttering on that day, the pain all too fresh in the Amaurotine’s mind. Orion recalled the box of belongings he carried in his arms as he exited the Capitol building, the red mask he wore as the 14th sitting at the top of the small pile—a painful reminder, but one that he wished to keep nonetheless

 _“Orion, please…! You can’t just leave; we need you for the summoning!”_ Emet-Selch’s voice rang in his head, the ache in his voice shooting pangs of guilt through Orion’s heart. But he couldn’t see himself having a hand in the summoning the rest of the Convocation had deliberated over. None of it felt right, but they didn’t have any other options to consider.

Despite this, he chose to leave.

Glancing over his shoulder to gaze upon the building one last time as a Convocation member, Orion donned the common mask every other Amaurotine wore.  
  


* * *

He witnessed the fall of Amaurot, and the beasts that ran through her streets with nary a lick of mercy as they cut down every defenseless citizen in their way. He helped take many to safety, and even fought tooth and nail to survive. He remembered how the buildings burned, how the sky rained fire and ash, and how many of the survivors claimed it was the end times. 

He remembered how everything suddenly stopped, the Sound disappeared, and any lingering beasts were swiftly dispatched. But he also remembered how many of the survivors disappeared, leaving him with more questions. Did the Convocation really go through with summoning Zodiark?

He remembered the following days filled with bittersweet celebration of their victory over certain doom. He wasn’t celebrating, however. He began to see less and less of Emet-Selch—and even when he _did_ , they rarely spoke. A wedge had driven between them; any intimacy the two of them had before was practically nonexistent.

Orion spent more time in his home, nose deep in his tomes and scrolls, trying desperately to find answers, but in vain. He remembered asking Hythlodaeus for assistance, with little results. The two of them couldn’t find a single clue about the nature of summoning, and why Emet-Selch’s behavior and general demeanor had changed.

_Was it… because of the summoning, then?_

* * *

He remembered the knock on his door a week later, after he had heard about a small group of individuals—led by Venat—who disagreed with the Convocation’s decision to summon Zodiark. He remembered one of them asking him to assist them in their endeavor to “keep Zodiark in check”. When he pressed for more information… Their answer made him feel sick.

 _“I… I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I cannot give you what you seek,”_ he remembered saying, coupled with a shake of his head. _“Nonetheless, I do wish you the best of luck. Perhaps you will succeed where the Convocation failed.”_

_“Orion, please! We need your expertise for this plan to work, so She may keep an eye on Zodiark! You’re the only one from the Convocation who didn’t end up tempered…!”_

_“I understand where you are coming from, but I really cannot help you with this matter.”_

He remembered the disappointment on their face as he closed the door. He regretted turning down their request just as much as he turned down the idea of contributing to the summoning of Zodiark with the rest of the Convocation.

Little did he know just _how much_ he would regret his decisions.

* * *

Jolting back to the present, having been caught up in his own thoughts and memories, Orion witnesses the chaos as Amaurot’s citizens run through the streets, the city overtaken by terror once again… but for a different reason entirely. He steps outside of his home, dread in the pit of his gut. Others speak of Hydaelyn and Zodiark fighting in the middle of the city; how She was currently attempting to lay Him low.

Orion rushes through the throngs of people who were scrambling to find shelter, and lays eyes on Hythlodaeus, whose gaze is aimed in the direction of the battle of Gods. Again, buildings are aflame, fire and debris raining from the sky, akin to the fall of Amaurot many moons ago. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Orion grips Hythlodaeus by the wrist and pulls him aside to avoid getting pushed and trampled by their panicked brethren.

“Hythlodaeus! Where is the Convocation? Hydaelyn’s summoners?”

“I am… unsure, Orion. Perhaps we can find Emet-Selch? Maybe he could help?”

Such a suggestion seems probable, if it isn’t for the fact that Orion can practically _feel_ reality tearing at the seams—a result of Hydaelyn, no doubt. He shakes his head, a look of concern etching in the frown on his lips, “I’m afraid we have no time, my friend.”

Orion flinches when again, he feels reality fraying—no doubt everyone else can feel it, too. In his head, he considers every possibility before them: find shelter, attempt to wait it out; or perhaps…? Maybe, just maybe, he can...?

“Hythlodaeus… there’s something I must ask you to do for me. Gather as many people as you can, and find shelter. I’m… I’m going to attempt to placate Hydaelyn and Zodiark.”

“—! You cannot possibly think to try and get between them, in the midst of their clash?!”

“It might work. I _have_ to try.”

Orion can tell Hythlodaeus is struggling to accept his request, and he raises both hands to place them on his companion’s shoulders. 

“ _Please_ , Hythlodaeus,” He practically begs, desperation in his voice. “I can’t just sit back and watch as our world falls apart. I have to try and _do_ _something_.” There is an urgency in his voice, a tone not heard often in the time Hythlodaeus has known him.

“... Hah… Very well, Orion. I will do as you ask,” Hythlodaeus finally relents, and gives Orion a nod. “On one condition—you must promise to return to both Emet-Selch and I after you’ve successfully pacified them! I won’t take no for an answer, and failure is _not_ an option!”

Orion can feel a smile form on his face. Hythlodaeus always makes an effort to stay positive… Orion would do well to follow his example. He pats Hythlodaeus atop the head and gives him one final nod, “Do not worry yourself, my friend. I’ll be sure to return to you both after the struggle has passed.”

With that, he turns on his heel and runs off, maneuvering past the crowds of panicked civilians and slowly making his way closer to the epicenter of the Gods’ battle. Taking advantage of his ability to teleport, Orion leaps from building to building, stopping when he reaches the top of the Capitol. The sight before him shakes him to the core, but Orion stands his ground. The two Gods, one born out of desperation and the other born to control Her counterpart, are head-to-head—although Hydaelyn currently has the upper hand. They don’t seem to register Orion’s presence, the both of them far too embroiled in their conflict to pay attention to anything else.

Orion calls out to them, trying to gain their attention, with no success. Hydaelyn is gaining the upper hand, and Orion watches in horror as Zodiark stumbles, toppling a nearby building. The two Gods are massive; far beyond what he imagined. Orion hadn’t laid eyes upon them until now, and it takes all of his willpower not to turn tail and run like so many others. Again he calls out, and Hydaelyn briefly looks over to stare at him, Her gaze boring into him. At first, Orion thinks that She is going to give him a moment to speak, but those hopes are quickly dashed when he witnesses Her leap above Zodiark… and comes crashing down on top of him, feet first.

Orion can feel the fabric of their reality beginning to tear, shock and awe written across his face as he watches Zodiark begin to shatter. The Amaurotine stumbles, turning away from the scene to watch dumbfounded as the world begins to fall apart before his very eyes. The ground cracks, the sky frays, and he can see… was that Emet-Selch, Lahabrea, and Elidibus? Orion attempts to shout, but nothing leaves his lips, and his vision starts to blur. He collapses on his knees, a shockwave rushing past him, and his vision grows dark.

* * *

Emet-Selch watches as their world burns, frays, and tears apart into fourteen pieces. He watches as the souls of his brethren face the same fate, tearing apart into pieces and scattering into what he can only guess is the new, sundered version of the Underworld.

_“My friend…”_

The familiar voice makes him stiffen, shock rushing through his system.

_No. Not him._

One soul stands out to him, briefly shining before him with a brilliant blue hue. It shudders, bits and pieces flaking away into the Lifestream. Emet-Selch can feel Orion smiling at him.

_“Remember us. Remember me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first ever fanfic I’ve posted to Ao3; I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> Orion is my 14th Convocation member OC, and the past version of my WoL OC Florian! Please feel free to leave comments or questions below!


End file.
